


Merry Christmas, my love

by livingforrt



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Roger Taylor in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforrt/pseuds/livingforrt
Summary: Roger and Reader are best friends, they act very playful around each other, which makes it hard to see if there are real feelings involved.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Merry Christmas, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, sexual content 
> 
> word count: 1.7k 
> 
> Notes: sorry for mistakes, english is not my first language

“Wake up slags, it‘s 1 pm“ Roger shouted from the living room.

Yesterday‘s pre - christmas party, the annual party before christmas eve that your friends held got a bit out of hand, especially after Freddie mixed up some strong ‘Pink Lady’ cocktails which you sipped on like there was no tomorrow. Pretty intoxicated from the pink poison Roger persuaded you to spend the night at their flat. You found yourself in Roger’s comfortable, yet small bed in the morning. You smiled to yourself as you heard him call your fiends Pat and Sue “slags”. The two girls also decided to stay the night, rather than tumbling home in freezing cold London in the middle of the night. Of course, Roger wasn’t serious in calling them out like that, it was more the idea of friends bullshitting each other and of course to get them out of the flat more quick. 

You heard the door to the bedroom open quietly, then the bed sank a little as Roger slid back into under the blanket you two shared. 

"Good morning love. it‘s not that late yet, only 9am you can keep sleeping“ he softly whispered in your ear while pulling you into his arms under you shared blanket. You smiled pulling your body flush against him, draping one leg over his hips.

"You‘re the best cuddle buddy ever“ you breathed into his neck.

"Yeah? What‘s my reward for being so good then?“ Roger playfully asked while slowly tracing his fingers down your back.

"What do you have in mind?“ you asked innocently looking up at him. Roger didn‘t have to think hard about it.

"A kiss…. on the lips“ he smiled like an idiot, making you laugh.

"No“ you laughed, moving further against him in the process. 

"No?“ he asked with a hint of dissappointment in his voice, but Roger kind of expected the answer anyway. It hurt though, but he would never admit it. 

"So, you won‘t kiss me now but you literally keep grinding yourself on my cock?“ he chuckled, trying lift his own mood. You both burst with laughter, but you then removed your leg from him. 

"Ok no, keep grinding on me“ he tried to pull your leg over him again, but you got off the bed instead. Roger watched you intently as you got dressed, with heart eyes as you would say. He was cute and liked you way more than you intended. You sometimes forgot about it though, which made situations like this torturous for him. 

"What are your plans for today?” you asked while buttoning up your shirt to get him off his lovey dovey imagination.

"Uhh just working a small shift at the market, you know people are awful when it comes to buying christmas presents last minute“ he got off the bed as well. You were stood in front of the full body mirror next to the small cupboard when you saw him stand right behind you.

"I bet they‘ll go crazy for your market stall. London’s most valuable items can only be found THERE” you joked and felt him wrap his arms around you from behind.

"Ha Ha“ his sarcastic laugh filled the room. He dipped his head down to kiss your neck.

Yeah not what best friends are supposed to do at all but there you were.

"You‘re going to stop by at the market, right?“ he rested his chin on your shoulder with an expecting look in his eyes.

"Sure“ you smiled at his reflection and it made him light up. A quick kiss on his cheek and you exited the flat he shared with Freddie, realizing that Pat and Sue must have left right after Roger woke them rather unpleasantly.

Lunch came in no time and as expected Kensington Market was busy on this cold Christmas Eve. As you entered the building though, you were hit with holiday cheer. There was a little stall at the entrance that prepared fresh apple cider, a few stalls later an old lady had christmas spices spread all over the table to "call on all good christmas spirits“ as she would say. Once you were on the second floor of the market, the christmasy atmosphere didn‘t die down in any way. There were decorated trees stood in between all the stalls with one standing out the most. To no surprise it was Freddie and Roger‘s.

"That’ll be three pounds, dear” Freddie handed over an old salmon colored scarf to the old lady, who pretty much only bought the scarf because she pitied the poor boys. You were nearly sure all their costumers did. Not to mention especially Roger’s clothes often had holes that were patched up with another piece of fabric that didn’t quite fit the color of the original piece. 

"Hi love” Freddie greeted you while he still engaged in business with the old lady.  
You entered the small stall that was about 10 feet times 10 feet in size.Roger was sitting on a little stool with a newspaper in his hand. His eyes were roaming over the pages before he looked up to meet your eyes. 

"You came” he lit up and patted his thigh for you to sit.

"Of course, Rog. What else would I do with my time?” you laughed at him and took a seat in his lap.

"Hi” he mumbled against your cheek,giving a brief hug, before keeping his arms still around with the newspaper spread in front of the two of you. You gave him a questioning look but then he turned to explain why he circled certain things in it.

"Just flat hunting with Fred” he pulled you closer to him in his lap. In moments like this you wondered how it would be just easier admitting your feelings to him, given the fact that he was obviously doing his best to make you fall in love with him. Roger was giving you all the signs either verbal or nonverbal. Signs a decent human being would naturally “send” out to their crush in hope of gaining some attention, in hope of spending more time with them. But there was always some kind of uncertainty in every situation. Roger was playful, maybe it was all a joke to him. All the hugs and kiss, little, gentle touches, the way he desperately clung onto you whenever he could. You sometimes felt like he was just trying to keep you warm for him, in case other relationships of his failed. 

The comfy fabric of his black sweater mixed with the smell his cologne made you feel warm and comfortable in this position. He wore a concentrated look on his face. Something about the moment just felt right so you shuffled closer to him to put your head on his shoulder,where his golden shoulder long hair ended. The smell of his hair filled your nose while your other hand went around his neck to softly tug on the other side of his hair. He seemed to enjoy it so much, that he quickly put away his newspaper.

“How was your day, love?” he asked batting his eyelashes at you and you swore he was the cutest boy you had ever seen.

“Average but getting much better by the second now” you smiled back at him.

“Is that so?” Roger smirked while softly rubbing circles with thumb on your thigh.  
Just when you moved your face awfully close to him - 

“Oh you love birds, getting it on early? It’s not even dark yet” Freddie interrupted.

“piss off Fred, as if Mary and you only shag when it’s dark out” Roger laughed.

“Of course not Roger dear, I’m sure you are the best witness for that” Roger’s face formed like he bit into a lemon and you burst into laughter.

“As if you wouldn’t bring girls home all the time, Rog” you chuckled, daring to make a statement while trying to show no signs of jealousy.

“To be honest?” Freddie answered for him.  
“Since you two are literally joined by the hip our dear Roger here hasn’t brought a single girl home. Seems like you’re either a real cock block or you just put a spell of love on him” Freddie joked, obviously knowing it was the second option. Roger on the other hand turned red as a tomato.

Thankfully for Roger, Freddie returned to the front of the stall because of new customers. That way Freddie had no chance to go on about how hopelessly in love Roger really has. 

“Is that true Rog?” you got off his lap to stand in front of him. He swallowed thickly, trying to find the right words to say. Roger knew he couldn’t fuck this up. There were only two options he thought the situation could end in. Either you would admit your feelings for him as well and he gets to live out all the countless situations with you that had been replaying in his head for much to long now.   
Or you would break his heart and stop being his best friend. He knew chances of getting hurt were rather big. And choosing the right words to say was hard for him, especially without having at least a bit time to mentally prepare for it.

You looked at him expectantly. Expecting him to finally confess what all of this was about. The playful, yet loving way you treated each other day by day, the looks he would give you that made you fall in love with him. Roger wasn’t perfect, sometimes annoying, but you didn’t mind, not one single bit, because he was all you ever wanted.

“Yeah it’s true. How could I bring another girl home, when the only person I want to have with me is you?” Roger confessed with a shaky voice and glassy eyes. “You should have realized that by now” he added. 

“You’re such a melt” you straddled his legs to sit on him again and gave him a big hug. The kind of hug he longed for since the day you first met. Now it happened for the right and realest reasons only. It felt different than any other of the thousands of hugs you shared before. It was warmer and exciting, and you couldn’t fight the loving feeling spreading through your whole body.

“Are you going to kiss me now or what?” you bit your lip looking at his.  
Roger smirked at you, taking your face into his hand and closin the space between the two of you. His lips felt as soft as expected, which soon turned from soft and gentle into the needy kind and Roger’s fingers where roaming your arms. 

“Finally,” Freddie squealed behind your back which made Roger jump at first, then smile into the kiss. You only parted when you felt Rogers teeth on your lips from all the smiling.

“Time for some booze, because this christmas is going to be extra jolly for you two darlings” Freddie trotted down the market hall to get some booze.

“Suppose it will get extra jolly huh?” Roger wrapped his arms tightly around you. 

“Merry Christmas, my love” he kissed you once more, before Freddie returned with his hands filled with all kinds that would make you regret drinking it all the following morning.But it all didn’t matter in the end, beause it would be your first proper christmas with Roger.


End file.
